Bad Feelings
by silvers-edge
Summary: Roy has had this feeling a few times before, and every time it comes around, something bad happens. Can he prevent a tradegy from happing this time? Rated T for some language.


Hey all. I am still working on Love games, and I almost have another chapter done, but this idea came to me and had to be written out. As of right now this is a one shot. I have no plans to make it longer, but I might revisit the idea at a later point in time. Once again, I do not own FMA, I'm mearly borrowing them for a little while, and returning them whole.

* * *

Today started out bright and sunny, and it was only predicted to get better. But for some reason, a feeling of dread hung in the air. This feeling of dread made me fidget in my chair. I knew something bad was going to happen, and it only got more intense when I thought of Fullmetal. I had to warn him. Good thing he was coming into my office today. Actually, he should be here soon. I rested my head in my hands, concern evident on my face.

SLAM

"Hey Bastard, what's new?" Fullmetal asked in a cheerful tone while he plopped on the couch. I raised my head as he entered. "Well, I was going to take the verbal report of you last mission, but that can wait. I need to ask you a favor." He gave me an odd look at hearing this."You want me to do you favor? Is the world ending?" I just shook my head. "Not at all, I have a bad feeling about today. I want you to be extra careful all day. Actually, can you just stay at the library?" He only shrugged in response. "Not that I wasn't planning on spending the day there anyway, but what brought this up?" The only thing I could do was to hang my head. "I don't get these bad feelings often, but when I do, I try to warn the people I feel need warned. Last time was Hughes; I didn't get a chance to warn him." I looked up in time to see Edward lower his head.

"Ok, I'll be extra careful today. If that all you need, I'll head to the library now." Five minutes after Fullmetal left the bad feeling intensified. I had to go after him. I sprinted out the door, past a shocked Risa and Havoc, just making it in time to see Fullmetal walking out the front gate.

"EDWARD! WAIT!"

He stopped and turned toward me. "Mustang I said I would be careful, don't worry. He turned back around and started walking again. Just as he turned around, a loud noise started from down the roadway. Edward stopped and turned his head to where the noise was coming from. I started sprinting even faster. The car was almost to Edward. I jumped and pulled him toward me, putting us both out of the way of the car. I wrapped my arms around his head, protecting it with my chest and hands. I felt my back hit the ground first, and then we started rolling. When we stopped rolling I was on my back and Edward was on top of me. I looked to my right to see that the car had crashed into a building not even half a block away. I dropped my hands to Edwards's shoulders and lifted him up some. "Edward, are you all right?" His eyes were darting back and forth, mouth opening and closing, like he was trying to say something but the words would not come. _Crap, he's in shock._ "Let's get you back inside." I picked him up carried him bridal style back into my office. Thankfully everyone was either at lunch or working at the car crash. I laid him on the couch placed his legs on the arm rest. The only place I could sit was on the chair across from him and wait for him to come back to reality1.

"Roy, wake up, please wake up!" I heard someone call while shaking my shoulder. "Hm, Edward you're here, thank God." My voice cracked while I threw my arms around him in a tight hug. "I'm awake… your awake, I've been trying to wake you up for ten minutes. Don't scare me like that again." His voice was soft. I felt him return my hug. He pulled away and looked me straight in the eyes. "You saved my life Roy, thanks just doesn't seem adequate." I picked up his automail hand and wrapped my hands around it. "Thanks is enough. Listen, why don't we have lunch tomorrow and just talk. I don't know you as well as I should, and I want to fix that. What do you say?" He got that funny look in his eye again.

"Sure Roy, lunch tomorrow sounds fine.

* * *

1. Not sure if these are the actual signs of shock, but I did a little research and found some info, but it didn't mention this. I still like it though, so I'm keeping it.

Please review and tell me what you think.

Silver :D


End file.
